The First and The Last
by D-Savano
Summary: "There is always something beautiful, in everything that is ugly." It's called balance.


**The First and The Last **

Ivan would often ask me what I thought of the colour of twilight. I'd say, "I think of it as velvet-like washes of stark purple, with subtle hints of lavender and orange. A dark blue would, however, unify it all by permeating everything. Then there would be stripes of scarlet, as if painted on in a fury. Somehow, this abundance of colors comes together so perfectly; fadingly, epitomizing the ephemerality of twilight."

He'd shake his head and tell me that too much description would wind up a listener's mind. I'd ask him what he meant by that, and he'd say, "Charity, you should hear yourself!"

Ivan Koslov was a transfer student. Apparently his father was a Wizard who fell in love with a muggle woman. He was working under the Russian Ministry, and decided send Ivan to Hogwarts, since he decided that it would be better to learn magic away from home.

We were both nearly fifteen, and within a year and a half of knowing Ivan, he became my best friend. But see, there is always something ugly in everything that is beautiful. It is upto us to ignore the negatives and absorb the positives. Sadly, the two entities are mixed with each other, each ruining the essence of the other.

There are days when I think that Magic can control everything in the world. Those days are rare. And they only keep getting rarer.

Today, we were passing notes in Sinistra's class. As much as I enjoyed Astronomy, this little game that we had was by far, more exciting. Ivan would would ask inane questions, and I'd answer them in the same manner. But fifteen minutes into the game of note-passing, a question was revealed to me, that actually had me thinking.

"Have lunch with me at Hogsmeade?"

Truth be told, I was drowning in my own happiness, having a huge smile grace my features. But I had hoped that he'd asked me outside class, rather than in the middle of Astronomy. Instead of replying, I look back at him and nod.

After class ends, the first thing I do is confront him.

"You should've asked me that outside class, you know," I say to him as we make our way to lunch.

"Asked you what?" Ivan asks.

I don't answer, but only walk beside him in silence.

Hogsmeade weekend was on the Saturday after next, around two weeks away, but the third and fourth years were already squealing and talking about it. Especially the third years, since it was their first time.

Time continued to remind me that I was going for lunch with a boy who was very dear to me. Many girls in Hogwarts would call this a date, but I would call it a friendly outing. Granted, I was excited, and as we ventured closer to that Saturday, even his excitement seemed to rising.

It was Monday today, two days after he had asked me.

I'm making my way to breakfast and I can see Ivan walking alone to the Great Hall. I jog to catch up with him and greet him with a question about the weather.

"Well, it's a sunny day today, isn't it?" I say cheerfully.

He smiles back at me, "I agree. You always start with the weather, don't you?"

I nod and continue to tell him about an incident with my roommates which ends up in him laughing and me wanting the walk to the Great Hall to never end. As we enter the Great Hall, we walk towards the Hufflepuff table and settle ourselves down.

Eating eggs and bacon in a cheery mood with a friend, made me grateful to have a shelter, food and company in my life. These were the only three real things that could make one happy to be living, at least to me.

After we finish, I tell Ivan that we have Potions next and Slughorn would be waiting for us. I get up and wait for Ivan to follow suit, but he takes a much longer time than usual.

"Everything okay, Ivan?" I ask, as he slowly gets up.

"Yep!" He answers, still in a cheery mood.

I smile in silence and we continue to the dungeons. The day drags on, but everyone continues to carry on with a smile. Just before lunch, I dare Ivan to race me back to the Great Hall.

"Alright, Charity," he says happily, before we take off sprinting like little children.

And I don't believe it. I am winning, I start to realise, as I overtake him within a matter of seconds, just before I reach the Hall. We stop near the front door, and I can see beads of sweat on his face and hear heavy breathing.

"You won, Charity!" He huffs, putting his hands on his knees, his breath stil heavy.

I am confused, but happy because of the victory. Generally, he would have own, but today seemed to reveal its own surprises.

As our excitement and happiness grows with each passing day, I notice that Ivan grows weaker alongside. Why? It was a question that I'd asked him, but he would tell me it was an occasional cramp or muscle ache. I knew he was wrong.

One week was left before we went to Hogwarts. Ivan was having trouble coming down the stairs. I was insisting that we go to Madam Pomfrey, but he was adamant. He said he wanted to be independent. I saw Ivan's suffering, and I thought it was abnormal. People don't suffer like he did.

I am walking straight to Madam Pomfrey's, to tell her about Ivan. He doesn't know I am doing this, but he doesn't know I'm doing this for his good. After I explain everything to Madam Pomfrey, she only asks me to bring Ivan inside.

This when I have to search for him and drag him inside the infirmary. He is reluctant and he is struggling but Madam Pomfrey convinces him to lie down.

There is a problem, it is a big one. It has occurred after a blood test. It is called Hypokalemia. I don't know what it is or where it came from, but it possessed Ivan. He is scared, and I tell him that Madam Pomfrey can heal everything, even Hypokalemia.

The pain worsens, and he is made to stay in the hospital wing with muggle medicines, instead of potions. My father would know about the medicines, he is a muggle. There is a needle in his hand, and Ivan tells me he can barely move.

By this Monday, Ivan has to have Potassium supplements. He acts happy, but his suffering is prominent and the pain is never-ending behind his smiles. I feel bad, this weekend we were supposed to go, but now I doubt whether we can.

We reach Friday night. The long and stressful week is now over, and Ivan is insisting that we go. His condition has gotten worse, and it has become severe, in a matter days. I don't know why it's happening so fast. It was only two weeks ago that were happy and healthy.

Saturday finally arrives. Madam Pomfrey is apprehensive because taking Potassium supplements will not prevent a paralysis attack. Ivan is reckless, he wants to go, so we go. I convince Madam Pomfrey by saying that we won't be too far and we'll only go for two hours.

Ivan and me sit in the Three Broomsticks. Butter beer is what makes our meal and that is when he holds hand.

"Thank You, Charity," he says softly.

I smile back and I say, "it was nothing, Ivan."

"If I die a cardiac death, please be at my funeral," he jokes.

I am upset, I dislike this negative way of thinking. Ivan was acting like he was going to die any time. Hypokalemia was disturbing him.

We sit there for two hours, just talking. I notice it becomes colder, and Ivan seems to become tired just with talking. I decide to take him back to Hogwarts.

When we reach Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey gives him Potassium supplements. She said it was risky, that we shouldn't go out again. If he had an attack, what could I've done? She had asked. And then I knew, this first date would be the last. However much of convincing I did.

This is was just the beginning of my life with Ivan. But of course, we went on more dates later on. To the Kitchens, the Black Lake, even the Astronomy Tower.


End file.
